Happiest Kid Alive
by onekind53
Summary: You were currently in the janitors closest bawling your eyes out into your knees. Wait...Was the door opening? Oh no! Of course its him!
1. John's POV

Let's face it. You were used to crying over him. You certainly didn't expect it to get any easier or better when he started dating your cousin. He was Dave Strider, the hot blonde cool kid with the shades and the sick beats. And you were the nerdy loser with glasses who loved Con Air way too much. There was no way he was ever gonna notice you. You know he only started talking to you because he was eyeing your cousin Jade. And you happened to catch them just as they were getting it on in an empty classroom. So of course, being the heartbroken teen you were, you stutter an apology and ran down the hall into a janitor's closet with tears spilling down your cheeks. You could have sworn you heard him yell out to you, but of course, that had to have been your mind playing a cruel trick. And that brings you to the present. You were currently bawling your eyes out into your knees. It hurt. Your heart hurt. Your head hurt. Maybe it would be easier to do as those kids tormented you with. You could kill yourself. It has to be easier than this. And your dad has a gun...Wait. Was the door opening? Oh no! And of course, it has to be Dave! You couldn't help the fresh wave of tears and hung your head. "Dude…" You heard him whisper into the silence. You sobbed loudly. You couldn't help the surprised yelp and the jump as arms wrapped around you. You looked up at him confused. Why was Dave hugging you? And why was he leaning into you? "I was only dating her to make you jealous...But she threw herself at me in that classroom. You're the only one I really want. I love you. But I understand if you don't trust me an-!" You cut him off abruptly by throwing your arms around his neck and kissing him desperately. You felt him smile into the kiss and felt your own lips returning the sentiment. You felt his arms wrap around your waist and you could've sworn your heart stopped. You pulled back with a goofy smile and rested your forehead against his. "I love you too Dave…" You whispered. You're name was John Egbert. And you were the happiest kid alive at that moment.


	2. Dave's POV (Special Chapter)

Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be kissing you! And he definitely wasn't supposed to see it! You were only dating her to get closer to him. Sure she'd be heartbroken, but you know she'll find someone else. You felt like the world's biggest piece of shit when you heard him run away after muttering a quick apology. You called out his name, but he was already long gone. Damn he can run fast. You pushed Jade off of you with a sorry. She nodded with a sad smile. She knew you didn't love her like you did him. You hugged her quickly before chasing after him. You were passing by a janitors closet when you heard muffled sobs. You slowly opened the door and saw his tear streaked face looking up at you. "Dude…" You whispered. He gave a small sob. You couldn't stop yourself from hugging him. You were leaning in closer, and started rambling. "I was only dating her to make you jealous...But she threw herself at me in that classroom. You're the only one I really want. I love you. But I understand if you don't trust me an-!" You were cut off abruptly by his lips on yours. His hands came to wrap around your neck. You couldn't stop the smile that spread across your face even if you tried. Though he wasn't faring any better if that buck tooth grin meant anything. You wrapped your arms around his waist as the kiss ended. "I love you too Dave…" You heard him whisper. You couldn't believe it. You finally got the guy. You got your John. Your name was Dave Strider, and you were the happiest kid alive.

A/N: _So a few people wanted me to continue this. But I had no clue how until it popped into my head. Dave's POV. So this was created. Hope you guys are happy. This is my first Fanfic I've done alone. I'm really proud of it and extremely happy that others are reading it. Hope you enjoyed it, and I don't think I'll be adding any more chapters...But I might. You never know._


End file.
